A Broken Christmas
by CuteLittleTrinket
Summary: A One Shot! First time ever! this one's for Berrie! A christmas Wish that is broken, or so it seems. there will be a few more one for Milkshake and KNots!


A Broken Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies and Berrie owns Hornet.

A.N: this one's for you Berrie hope you have a great Christmas! And I hope you enjoy the story.

The streets of Manhattan were covered in a crisp sparkling white, as a young girl with flowing fire red hair trudged through it. Her freckled cheeks were rosy from the harsh cold wind, and her dazzling green eyes where full of tears. But no one noticed. They were all too busy walking with their lovers, holding hands and laughing. It only made the tears fall faster.

" Spot crying Hornet you baby," she told herself. " So what if he asked out that sweet cake…sweet…sweet tart girl. Who cares," she mumbled angrily to herself, as she whipped the tears from her eyes.

Hornet had been on her way to Brooklyn to visit her one of her best friends, Spot Conlon, leader of Brooklyn, and ironically her secret crush. But she never made it to Brooklyn. On her way across the Brooklyn Bridge, she over heard Spot's second in command, Ice, telling a few other Brooklynites that Spot had finally asked out Sweet Tart. She was a local Brooklyn Newsie and Hornet had hated her from the first time she came to live with them. It broke her heart and she turned and headed back for home right then and there. She was positive that Spot liked her. It had been her Christmas wish that he did, that he would finally realize what was right in front of him. That she was right in front of him. He had been acting like he liked her for quiet sometime, but she should have known that it was only Spot being Spot. She sighed heavily and continued on her way back home.

As she opened the door to the Manhattan Lodging House she was greeted with cheerful " Merry Christmas' and Peace, LOVE and well wishes." Hornet just pushed her way past their smiling faces. She was in no mood to talk to anyone. Tears started to stream down her cold cheeks once again.

" Hey, what's wrong Hornet?" Race asked concerned upon seeing her crying. Hornet never cried

" Nothing!" She said harshly, pushing him out of her way.

She stumbled quickly up the stairs so that no one else could stop her. Why had Spot gotten to her so much? Sure he was incredibly handsome, charming, funny and if he wanted he could be sweet. Who cares if he was her best friend for four years, since the day she had come to New York. She reached the top of the stairs and ran to her room. She flew open the door and ran to her bed, throughing herself down and began to cry uncontrollably. She hadn't even noticed the young man sitting in the window.

Spot stood up slowly. Never in the four years of knowing her had he ever seen her cry. Slowly he made his way to her bed.

" Hornet," he said softly as he sat on the edge of her bed. " What's wrong?"

Hornet stopped crying immediately. She knew that voice. What was he doing here. She sat up and looked at him, she whipped her eyes and tried to steady her breath.

" N..N..Nothing." She said softly, looking away from him. It hurt to look at him. " what are y..you doing h….here? Shouldn't you be with Sweet Tart?" She asked coldly.

Spot cocked an eyebrow at her. " Sweet Tart?" He asked seriously.

Hornet spun around. She looked very upset.

" Yea Sweet Tart! Your new girlfriend. I heard Ice telling the boys about it on the bridge." She said half angrily half sadly.

Spot stared at her and he smiled at her. Softly he placed his hands on her shoulders. " I ain't got a goilfriend. Ice loves to make crap up. You know that. 'sides don't yea think that I did I would tell ya foist." He said laughing slightly. " And I'm here to give ya your Christmas present." Spot said smirking a devilish smirk.

Hornet just stared at him in disbelief. He was right, he would have told her first not Ice. She didn't say a word though, she just watched Spot closely.

The smirk fell from Spots face. " Why'd you get so worked up 'bout that?" He asked her curiously. She always cared what happened to him, but never had anything about a girl bothered her so much.

" I…Well…Uhg." She sighed. " I don't know how to put this so I'm just gonna say it." She said quietly looking at Spot.

He nodded, ready to listen intently.

" Well we've been good friends for years and well ova the years I guess I …….I…..I started to like you as more then a friend. And well I thought that from the way you've been acting that you liked me too, and when I heard on the bridge that……."

She was cut off by Spot's lips against hers. Her eyes were wide, she was completely shocked. Did this mean what she thought it meant? She stopped thinking and closed her eyes kissing him back passionately.

After a few moments Spot pulled away. Hornets eyes where still closed. Spot couldn't help but laugh.

" Merry Christmas Hornet." Spot said softly.

Hornet opened her eyes and smiled at him. " Was……..was that my gift?"

" yea I was gonna tell ya earlier but, I thought Christmas was the right time." He said running his hand through his hair.

" Oh Spot." Hornet said happily as she jumped on him, hugging him tightly.

He chuckled and hugged her back. Kissing her cheek lightly.

" Thank you for making my Christmas wish come true." She whispered in his ear.

For once Hornet was going to have a merry Christmas.

A.N: well there you have it! Hope you enjoyed it and it didn't suck too much! Love you lots Berrie!

Milkshake and Knots yours are coming soon. Love you all lots!! Xoxo

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

Sparks


End file.
